


负债累累 Deeply in Debt

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Chinese, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining T'Challa, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 一箱钻石、一截振金脊椎、皇家办公室内不知名配饰、一架战斗机（大雾）……Ross欠了很多很多钱，卖身给CIA还是瓦坎达还债，是个难题。





	负债累累 Deeply in Debt

该死的该死的该死的！  
Everett Ross屏住呼吸盯着散落在地上闪耀如星的钻石，仿佛它们是本该从胸口涌出的宝贵鲜血。  
子弹极近距离击穿手提箱的金属炸裂声都无法掩盖住探员看到钻石从弹孔如瀑布般泄落到地板上时的心碎声。钻石！产自博茨瓦纳的F级钻石！  
赌场里惨叫与咆哮此起彼伏，让Everett想起了把怒吼他当作爱好的直属上司——另一个Ross——雷霆将军Thaddeus Ross。两周前，日常训斥完成后的国务卿轻描淡写地命令道：美国需要更多的振金，军丨火贩子Klaue手上有，搞过来，钱不是问题。  
当Everett接过内勤部送来的一箱钻石时，他的第一反应是打电话给同期加探员培训的Phil Coulson，炫耀CIA的经费可不比神盾局少了（该死的Phil总想利用高薪诱惑他跳槽）。好吧，现在不用妄想什么涨薪水升经费了，未来的他搞不好会被卖到博茨瓦纳去挖矿，还是用手的那种……  
该死的该死的该死的！  
Everett努力倾身，想要伸手去扒些钻石回来，损失弥补一点是一点！但是……瓦坎达国王的力气未免也太大了吧！他死死地抓住Everett的肩膀往怀里拽，就像是一只害怕毛绒玩具被夺走的大猫般，探员根本没办法挣脱开来。

看着地上触手可及的钻石，Everett脑海里“Shine bright like a diamond”“But diamonds are a girl's best friend”交替奏起，他大脑快速盘算着：从韩国潜逃去中国是最近的，而且两国暂时还没引丨渡条约……啊，他要真是Thaddeus的亲戚就好了（回去翻翻家谱？），没人敢欺负绿巨人的妻子……【注释1】

  
……  
赌场混战结束，确保T'Challa并没有声波炮伤到后，Everett一边跑向公务车，一边朝着袖口的麦克风大吼：“还能动的都他妈给我去捡钻石！少一颗你们就准备去挖矿吧！”  
此时的探员并不知道，他欠CIA的钱不过是本月收支平衡表负债上的第一笔小数字。

被子弹击中脊椎的瞬间，Everett的第一想法：英雄救美的代价可真高。第二想法：他就知道见到T'Challa没好事！  
在牛津的时候，因为连续三任女朋友都在交往不到一个月之后被凭空冒出来高大英俊到耀眼的物理系棒球王子给吸引走了（不过她们都没能追到T'Challa），Everett三年都是在图书馆里度过的。在柏林，为遮掩T'Challa作为第三世界国家的国王穿着防弹猫咪制服四处乱跑的事实，Everett通宵了三天写报告，后来在追捕Charmagne Sund的时候更是被国务卿再一次骂得狗血淋头。  
现在，因为T'Challa的不配合，他失去了一整箱钻石，换来了脊椎里的一颗子弹。  
侧躺在地上的Everett看着眼前机枪扫射后的碎片失去了对身体的控制，只剩下喉头的呻吟。当T'Challa把某种冰凉的东西塞入伤口时，他混乱的大脑冒出一个想法：公开场合在一群同事注视下体内被硬塞入珠子的画面太糟糕了！  
当Everett从昏迷中醒来时，他越发觉得T'Challa是个只会带来无尽麻烦的人物了。  
满眼黑科技的瓦坎达，被换成振金的一截脊椎，看起来未成年的天才少女，沉迷于杀人游戏的Erik Stevens……  
皇宫办公室内，Everett克制住偷阅瓦坎达内丨政信息的冲动，试着欣赏周围非洲风情的装饰品，脑子里却满是……T'Challa，正在参加什么挑战仪式的T'Challa。  
虽然不愿意承认，T'Challa就如同一个风暴眼，让周围的人情不自禁被拉向他，从身体到心灵……逐渐走神的Everett想起他黑豹装束下健壮矫健的肉丨体，带着浓厚瓦坎达口音礼貌又不失幽默的“长难句”，卷翘到令人嫉妒的睫毛下生辉的双眼。【注释2】  
正在研究墙上一个黑豹形状石质雕像的Everett思维飘回到牛津的那场棒球赛……  
施展出偷本垒绝迹帮助队伍获胜后的T'Challa被队友团团围住，他满脸汗水，露出了带有几分羞涩的笑容。如同心电感应般，T'Challa突然对上观众席上Everett赞扬的目光，霎时，他的双眼绽放出慑人的光芒：自豪、期待，还有一丝看到猎物般的兴奋。兴奋的人群注意到了新人王的直视，激动尖叫着鼓掌看向Everett，以为他是T'Challa的男朋友。涨红了脸，心跳如雷的Everett仓皇逃离了赛场，他确定自己从来没有和T'Challa接触过，为什么……【注释3】  
Everett想得入迷，“啪嗒”，手一抖，黑豹饰品应声碎裂，砸到地上。

姑且算是瓦坎达“犯人”的Everett吓得往后一颤，他本能地回头看了眼办公室，确定空无一人后才松了口气。他小心翼翼地拾起半截雕像，塞进书柜的空抽屉中，安慰自己：肯定不是振金做得肯定不是振金做的它们是世上最坚固的金属……处理完犯罪现场，为了防止被太快发现，Everett故意站到剩下半截的饰品前面装出沉思的样子，希望来人不会注意到身后。  
冲进房间的Nakia果然没注意到损坏的饰品，因为他们的国王，T'Challa，死了。

上帝（也有可能是巴斯忒）似乎执意让T'Challa成为Everett生命中的麻烦制造机，在皑皑雪山的隐藏部落中，在“Amaku”的祈祷声中，Everett仿佛又回到了牛津，与活过来的T'Challa四目相对。  
这一次，T'Challa身上的汗水变成了雪花，年轻人的活力变为国王的沉稳，他刚刚睁开的迷蒙双眼逐渐对焦到披着毯子的探员身上，涌出了感激与欣喜，以及和多年前同样的期待……  
Everett没有挪开目光，他只是了然地点点头，无论T'Challa要面对怎样的挑战，他都会欣然加入。

一口气干掉三架运输机和两架敌机显然超越了Everett的想象，就在他想要欢呼“Ross上尉勇得五分”时，爆炸冲击把他甩到墙上，Everett的欢呼变成痛呼，失去意识前的一瞬他感慨道：英雄可真是不好当……  
不过，英雄的待遇还是不错的。在T'Challa紧到就要压断肋骨的怀抱中醒来后，Everett变成了瓦坎达皇宫的中心。不仅仅是因为他的肤色，还因为……因为什么呢？他也不清楚。但说实在的，住最奢华的客房，用最好的药，所以仆人都毕恭毕敬的态度还是极大地满足了CIA探员虚荣心的。  
然而，当Everett决定无论如何都要回美国的那天，他发现错得离谱了，这段时间的招待分明是蜜糖陷阱，眼前Shuri给出来的“账单”才是真实。  
振金脊椎一节：1200万美元（探员不自觉地摸了摸背后，现在的他可真“值钱”）  
皇家黑豹饰品一个：5000万美元（Everett觉得双眼发黑，头很晕）  
皇家爪式战斗机一架……  
哦，前飞行员已经懒得用手指这一个个零来确定晃眼的数位了，他看了眼门口站得笔直的Ayo以及她手中的长矛，绝望地计算着成功逃跑抢到飞机的可能性。  
吞了吞口水，Everett摆出自己最擅长的社交笑容：“Shuri，感谢你救了我的性命，我——”  
“不用试图找借口，欠债还钱天经地义，我还没算你这段时间治疗的医疗费呢！”如此沉重的话题，但Shuri的语调却异常轻快，甚至带着几分愉悦。  
Everett看着账单醒目的总计数，口干舌燥：“不要相信碟中谍那些好莱坞电影，我作为CIA中层年薪也就15万美元，而且，因为我比较喜欢——”银发男人挣扎着要不要说出自己因为喜欢买高定西服所以其实连存款都没多少的事实。  
“嗯……让我想想……”Shuri皱着眉沉思了一会儿，猛然露出一副灵感爆发的表情，“啊！我知道有个办法可以解决你的问题。”  
Everett试探着问了一句：“……可以不要是挖矿吗？我比较倾向于脑力工作，外勤其实——”  
“挖矿？”T'Challa的声音从门口传来，“谁要你去挖矿了？”  
Shuri翻了个白眼：“哥哥，你不是在和长老们开会吗？”  
“呃……”T'Challa似乎有点不好意思，“Everett今天就要走了，我想应该多空出点时间送别。”  
“陛下，”Everett点头，叹了口气，“在解决我的账单之前，我恐怕没办法走了。”  
“账单？”T'Challa皱眉拿过小个子男人手中数码板。  
瓦坎达国王扫了一眼上面的债务，瞪大了眼，他看向妹妹：“Shuri！这太荒谬了！”  
没等公主回话，T'Challa就抱歉地对一身负债的探员说道：“Everett，你不欠瓦坎达任何东西！你为Nakia挡了一发子弹，振金脊椎是我们应该提供的。为了防止武器运出国外，你冒着生命危险驾驶爪式战斗机，整整昏迷过去了两周！我们怎么可以把损毁的帐算在你头上。至于那个什么皇家装饰，根本——”  
“哥哥！”Shuri一把抓住T'Challa的手臂，“那个很贵重的！非常非常贵重！”  
T'Challa迷惑地问道：“到底是哪个饰品这么值钱？是国王大厅(Hall of Kings)的雕像吗，不可能，Everett还不——”【注释3】  
Shuri眨了眨眼：“是办公室的那个黑豹墙饰啊！嗯…父亲说等你找到心爱之人就送作新婚礼物的那个，你忘了吗？”公主着重强调了“心爱之人”这个词。  
T'Challa愣了半天，脸红了一下，仿佛想起了父亲的期待般：“啊……我想起来了，对，对……那是父亲的……结婚礼物。”  
虽然Everett觉得一个挂在墙上的装饰品用来当这么重要的礼物挺扯的，不过这里是毕竟是瓦坎达，靠肉搏争夺王位的国家，谁知道皇家还有多少古怪规矩呢？  
“不好意思，”T'Challa带着歉意地看向了Everett，“那个东西确实非常贵重。”  
“T'Challa！”  
三个人望向了门口，Jabari族长好像已经站了一会儿了，他用巨杖撞击地板，发出沉闷的声音：“那个破烂不过是路边的黑色石头而已，连黑曜石都不是，你竟然敢说它价值5000万！”  
Everett看向T'Challa，注意到明显不太会说谎的国王额头已经冒汗了。到底怎么回事？身价至少5000亿的世界第一有钱人连5000万都要算计一把？这是什么发家致富秘籍啊！所以说，脊椎和战斗机的欠款是用来诱发Everett愧疚感的幌子？  
M’Baku“哼”了一声，挡在Everett身前：“当然，这里的东西值多少钱，由你们皇室说了算。”  
接着，M'Baku族长侧身，用粗壮的手臂圈住探员的腰把他往怀里塞：“5000万元对吧？我，M'Baku，白猿，Jabari的族长，愿意为可爱的小猫咪偿还债务，前提是——”  
要被勒得喘不过气的小个子探员从嗓子眼挤出疑问：“前提是……？”哦，上帝啊，千万别再提出那个请求！Everett想起了在雪山时自己被M'Baku逼到角落的恐怖经历，当时他真的以为自己就要“吃”掉了（去他的素食主义者，什么叫做玫瑰也是素菜！）。  
“前提是你嫁给我，”M’Baku露出了得意的笑容，“丈夫就该为妻子偿还债务，而且我不会让T'Challa再欺负你。”  
“什么？”皇室兄妹发出惊呼，T'Challa一副准备启动黑豹战衣的表情，他咆哮着说道，“我·绝·对·不·会欺负他。”  
“M’Baku……我想我已经明确拒绝过你了。”Everett翻了个白眼，卖身还债？这是什么中古世纪的剧情，瓦坎达还在实行奴隶制吗？  
“什么？！”T'Challa大声问道，“他跟你求过婚了？他怎么可以比我先开口！”  
Everett觉得自己大概是因为缺氧所以听力下降了：“陛下，我刚才是听错了吗？”  
“哦，够了！”Shuri站在了T'Challa和M'Baku之间，看向Everett，“Everett，你愿意嫁给我哥哥还是M'Baku!”  
“等，为什么变成我一定要嫁给他们两个人之一！”几近崩溃的探员挣脱出怀抱，抓住头发，“哦，上帝啊！还是让我回美国吧！都是5000万，我宁可被CIA卖去博茨瓦纳！”  
一时间，三个人同时看向Ross探员。  
“……呃，”Everett清了清嗓子，“那个……显然是玩笑话。我相信瓦坎达的最低时薪绝对比博茨瓦纳高。”  
T'Challa看了一眼M'Baku和Shuri：“请你们出去一下，我和Everett有事要谈。”  
Shuri了然地笑了起来，扯着显然不想离开的白猿族长走出了房间。  
只剩下两个人的房间安静到只剩呼吸声，Everett意识到黑豹已经盯上猎物了，他小步往后挪动，直到后背抵上落地窗。  
哦，这次他可不是牛津的棒球场，他无处可逃了。  
T'Challa变回了那个被众人簇拥，目光却不曾离开学长的学弟，不过这次，他的目光里不再只有期待了，更多了些坚定、自信以及……欲望。  
Everett意识到自己确实欠了瓦坎达很大很大一笔钱。

尾声  
1、可喜可贺。Everett的在瓦坎达的债务危机解决了，代价是成为准王后以及躺在床上休息了三天。  
他恨恨地趴在床给自己上药（不能让T'Challa来，伤势只会加重），后悔地想要去博茨瓦纳挖矿，这样至少屁股能够少遭点罪。  
2、Everett在美国的债务危机也解决了。瓦坎达国王直接送了一箱子振金（釜山赌场同款）给CIA，一部分作为对钻石的赔偿，多余的是彩礼。  
国务卿表示他们CIA不会出嫁妆的。  
3、M'Baku认为T'Challa欠了他一个人情，没有他的助攻，T'Challa根本娶不到Everett。  
Shuri则表示她差点要被M'Baku不按照剧本的求婚表演给吓死了，要什么劳务费，多准备点份子钱吧！  
【END】

注释1：  
“Shine bright like a diamond”——蕾哈娜的《Diamonds》  
“But diamonds are a girl's best friend”——Nicole Kidman的《Sparkling Diamonds》，红磨坊OST，这个梗就不说啦，最早来自梦露的歌。  
Thaddeus E. Ross 梗我也不多说了，队3和复3你们的老朋友：罗斯将军（国务卿），玫瑰的上司，官方小说里的梗，玫瑰刚好和他同一个姓氏，所以老被开玩笑。这位大佬和浩克的关系就更不用说了，他女儿是Betty Ross（班纳的前妻）。  
注释2：长难句这个梗来自官方小说，T'Challa因为英语是第二语言，所以用起来非常正式，比玫瑰要正式复杂很多。  
注释3：T'Challa打棒球是来自Chad的电影《42号传奇》，Chad在里面饰演第一个进入联盟球赛的黑人棒球运动员杰基·罗宾逊，他的招牌技是盗本垒哦。  
注释4：Hall of Kings，在瓦坎达皇宫下的墓地，埋葬了历代国王。官方小说的开头有提到，漫画也是。这里T'Challa想说的是Everett还没嫁给他，尚且没有资格进大墓地。


End file.
